


Routine

by aeroas



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeroas/pseuds/aeroas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change is good sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Routine

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil something i threw together aaye

They were about to part ways.

The road would split, leaving three routes open. Kuroko would turn right. Akashi would keep going forward. 

On days when Akashi had to stay behind after basketball practice, he assumed that Kuroko would go out for ice-cream along with the others. On days when Akashi was able to leave the same time as everyone else, Kuroko would walk home with him. Sometimes, they both decided to go for ice-cream, too. 

It was routine. They would walk home together in comfortable silence; Akashi would listen to Kuroko's breathing and footsteps and subconsciously try to match it with his own. Akashi would look over at him and Kuroko always looked back, blue eyes connected with red ones. Kuroko would look away first. 

The road would split and they would say their goodbyes, always walking always moving. 

Today, Akashi dully noted, was different. 

Akashi said his goodbye. Kuroko stopped walking. 

"Akashi-kun, I-" Kuroko's eyes were wider than usual, almost frantic. His pale fingers toyed with the hem of his shirt, the foot of his heel was rocking back and forth. Akashi wondered, wondered, wondered, because Kuroko was an enigma, always full of surprises. 

"Tetsuya," 

Kuroko stopped fidgeting. 

"Maybe another day." 

Kuroko let out a breath. "Yes, maybe another day. See you tomorrow," Kuroko paused, glancing up at Akashi with a sly smile. 

"Seijuurou."

Akashi walked the rest of the way home alone, his heart pounding.

 

 

 

 


End file.
